Whispering
by clairelarebelle
Summary: Joe, fille impopulaire du lycée de Bayou, décide, prématurément, de prendre son envol dans un nouveau lycée. Elle espère que son passé ne la rattrapera pas... et qu'elle pourra connaître les joies d'une adolescence normale : l'amitié, l'amour
1. Chapter 1 : une fille ordinaire

**Whispering**

**Chapitre 1 "Une fille ordinaire"  
**

Je m'appelle Joyceline Walter, mais tout le monde m'appelle Joe. En vérité, je déteste ce prénom, je déteste mes parents qui se disent « originaux ». On devrait laisser le choix aux enfants de leur prénom, ça éviterai les handicapes gênants. Mais bon, je n'ai pas de chance, j'en ai jamais eu.

J'ai eu mes 17 ans il y a un mois, mais pour moi, il y a longtemps que je ne me considère plus comme une ado écervelée qui vit insouciante dans son monde superficiel entourée d'amis superficiels, qui va dans des soirées superficielles. Je ne suis pas comme ça, ou du moins je ne l'es jamais été.

Sincèrement ma vie n'a pas été vraiment heureuse, enfin aussi loin que mes souvenirs me le permette, je me souviens avoir eu une enfance tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale (excepté mon prénom !).

Mes parents Roy et Jane Walter, sont des gens simples et entiers. Je les aime de tout mon cœur, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne connaissent pas leur fille unique. Je veux les protéger. Et vous me voyez leur dire : « maman, papa, je ne suis pas heureuse dans ma vie ? Dites ça vous dirais qu'on en change ? »

Non impossible, je ne le pourrais pas, ma mère est une grande gérante… enfin disons qu'elle gère bien le magasin de bricolage, mon père, lui, son truc c'est le dressage. Il dresse tout ! il est très doué pour toute race confondue, sauf les humains. Ça il n'est pas très doué, pas très sur.

Ainsi, je vis depuis des années dans le mensonge : mes parents pensent que je suis stable et bien intégrée, preuve de mon grand talent de menteuse, alors que c'est tout le contraire. Nous n'avons jamais quittés cette petite ville de Bayou en Arizona, ville que l'on ne trouve même pas sur une carte, et quand on tape ce nom sur Google, la première page qui en sort est une pub pour les vélos. Je vis donc dans une ville –prison depuis ma naissance. Je suis maudite !

Comble : cette ville possède un lycée. Là bas tout le monde se connait bien sur. On est nés ensemble, grandis ensemble. Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau : condamner à passé un tiers de notre vie dans cette bourgade. Forcément ça crée des liens. Notre but dans la vie ? Partir, partir loin de Bayou et ne plus jamais revenir.

Pour le moment cela est bien utopique, je ne suis qu'en première et deux ans sont encore à surmonter pour atteindre la liberté.


	2. Chapter 2 Une proie dans la jungle

**Chapitre 2 "une proie dans la jungle"  
**

-« Joe, dépêche toi, tu vas arriver en retard en cours » cria ma mère du bas de l'escalier

Refermant mon livre du moment, je prie à l'envol mon sac, et dévala les escaliers à toute allure

-« désolée je n'ai pas vu le temps passé mam', euh… je fini a 13h aujourd'hui, je rentrerai seule ne m'attend pas »

-« tu aurais pu au moins te coiffer Joe » dis ma mère sur un ton si désolant que mon moral venait de passé du 0 au -20 en un dixième de seconde.

Elle est très douée pour ça. Rappel : ne jamais sous-estimer une femme qui vend du matériel de bricolage !

Je lui décochai mon plus beau sourire (vide) et parti en courant en direction du lycée, _called by me Guantánamo._

Depuis que je suis au lycée, tous les matins c'est le même dilemme : j'avance ou je recule ? Je déteste cet endroit, les « habitants », la nourriture. Tout me parait fade et irrécupérable de surcroît.

Mais depuis deux ans, j'avance, et je me force à rentrer sous les regards de mes camarades. Un supplice.

Une règle est à suivre dans ce cas là : baisser les yeux, et ne plus respirer…enfin jusqu'à que l'on soit à l'abri dans sa classe. Je n'y bougerai que pour le déjeuner. Autre moment pénible.

-« alors Joe-l'invisible, on a oublié de se lever ce matin ? » dit une voix cynique derrière moi

Je me retournai et vis… Heath Blean, capitaine de l'équipe de football, président des élèves, et chasseur de filles hors pair. Je ne peux pas le voir, sa belle gueule me laisse indifférente, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'en veut personnellement.

- Salut Heath, excuse-moi mais j'ai des millions de choses à faire tellement plus intéressantes que de bavarder avec toi. Je lui fis un signe de la main et parti en direction de ma classe.

Il me rattrapa et se planta devant moi

-« Joe, tu sais quoi ? Je crois que … tu devrais songer à devenir moins froide, enfin tu devrais être plus gentille avec moi, tout le monde te hais et moi je te parle. J'espère que tu te rends compte que je suis en train de risquer ma réputation auprès des filles ? » Dit –il sur un ton mielleux à en vomir

- Que les gens me haïssent je m'en tape mais royalement, tout ce que je souhaite c'est partir de Bayou, mais tu fais tout pour me rendre la vie impossible, alors si tu crois que je vais être gentille, faire tes devoirs ou même te lécher les basques, mais tu rêves mon pauvre vieux.

Heath sourit, une magnifique Barbie de seconde passa à ce moment là, sa jupe trop courte sous entendait « je suis jeune mais je veux faire vieille », accentuait le côté pathétique de la scène.

Heath, confronté à sa faiblesse, tourna la tête dans l'espoir de dire deux mots à cette tentatrice.

J'en profitai pour filer et me dirigea vers ma salle de cours.

Au programme : deux heures de littérature, quoi de plus passionnant ?


	3. Chapter 3 Ne pas se faire remarquer

**Chapitre 3 "ne pas se faire remarquer, surtout ne pas bouger"  
**

Aujourd'hui M. Leigner, notre illustre professeur de lettre, nous dis les deux mots que je détestais le plus sur cette Terre : « travail d'équipe », encore une idée tordue de ce vieux fou.

Naturellement, tout le monde était déjà en groupe. JE me retrouvais donc confrontée à l'une des plus humiliantes scènes de ma vie quotidienne :

-« monsieur Leigner ? Excusez moi, mais je n'ai pas de camarade disponible pour effectuer ce travail » Je dis cela de la manière la plus silencieuse possible de peur que quelqu'un ne m'entende. Chance aujourd'hui, les bavardages couvraient ma question.

Il s'adossât a mon pupitre, et planta ses yeux jaunes de crocodiles dans les miens et me dis : comme d'habitude, mademoiselle Walter, faites le seule .

-« Bien, jeunes gens, après la constitution de ces groupes, je vais maintenant passer à d'horribles révélations vous concernant : résultats des dissertations que vous m'avez rendus . Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire quel était le sujet ? »

Je levai la main automatiquement.

-« oui mademoiselle Walter »

-« La vision des femmes à travers l'œil masculin depuis la révolution française »

-en effet mademoiselle Walter, ce fut le sujet que je vous avais demandé de préparer. Mais il semblerait que certains d'entre vous n'ai pas compris l'intitulé du sujet ou sont foncièrement idiots

- une copie se démarque néanmoins de ce tas d'imbécilités, cette copie sera affichée dans la classe pour que vous autres, tas d'ignards vous compreniez enfin comme réfléchir par vous-même et non grâce à votre Linternet ou je ne sais quoi.

-c'est Internet, monsieur Leigner, le corrigea un élève

-Peu importe, monsieur Stein c'est la même chose, vous vous croyiez supérieur parce que vous jouez dans l'équipe de football du lycée, vous êtes adulés, connu. Mais permettez-moi de vous dire que vous ne connaissez rien aux femmes. Mais alors rien du tout. Devenez gay cela sera plus simple pour vous mon pauvre garçon.

La classe s'esclaffa, ce pauvre mec, Loyd Stein, ne savait plus quoi rétorquer.

Intérieurement je me dis : ce prof à une si grande repartie. C'est un génie.

Monsieur Leigner s'arrêta à mon pupitre, pour la seconde fois de l'heure

-Mademoiselle Walter, excellent travail, très pertinent et je dirai même qui mérite qu'on s'intéresse davantage à votre vision du monde. Continuez comme cela, et vous irez loin. Me dit-il avec les yeux brillants de fierté.

Je murmurais : c'est bien mon intention monsieur.

Une boule de papier mâché m'atteint. Je me retournai et vis Sophia Lens, reine des harpies de ce lycée

-« pssss : dis donc l'invisible, explique moi comment tu as pu faire un devoir aussi génial, sans rien y connaitre dans la gente masculine ? » Je décelais ce ton cynique si caractéristique de la race des populaires.

-« tout simplement que je travaille dur et que je sais aligner plus de deux mots. N'est ce pas Sophia, les seules phrases que tu maitrises et encore je n'en suis pas si sure sont « Regarde comment il est sexy. Comment trouves-tu mon vernis Marissa ? »

Sophia eut un petit cri de surprise étouffé et ne m'adressât plus la parole de l'heure, enfin des vacances bien méritées !

La sonnerie retenti.

Synonyme de Joie, Liberté, Soulagement pour un bon nombre d'élèves. Pour moi c'était plutôt le glas fatal qui devait me conduire à mon prochain cours et me forçant à emprunter les couloirs bondés du lycée de Bayou.


	4. Chapter 4 Une embuscade

**Chapitre 4 "une embuscade"  
**

Le reste de ma demi-journée de cours se passât comme à son habitude : ennuyeuse, harassante. Je due encore faire face aux méchants pics de la bande des populaires, et je m'en sortie indemne.

Quand enfin je pus sortir de ces murs, Heath me bloquais la sortie. Un schéma rapide se dessina dans ma tête : Guantánamo Heath liberté

Je m'avançais vers lui, tel un animal kamikaze vers son bourreau

-« Heath laisse moi passer s'il te plaît » lui ordonnais-je

-« Joe, tu n'as pas été très gentille avec Sophia, tout à l'heure dans le cours de Leigner »

-« J'oubliais qui se ressemble s'assemble, je n'insulterai plus les animaux primitifs dans votre genre c'est promis »

-« Sérieux Joe, tu fais vraiment chier, tu ne comprends pas qu'on ne veut pas de toi ici ? On te hait, tu es le vilain petit canard de la ville et ca ne changera pas, tu devrais penser au suicide. »

J'avais réussi à m'attirer les foudres du populaire beau gosse. Super, mais ils sont vraiment contre moi. En un instant, je compris clairement ce que je savais déjà : personne ne voulait de moi ici et rien de ce que je pourrais faire, ou apporter à la communauté ne pourrait changer ça.

Je ne me rappelle plus très bien comment je suis revenue chez moi, sûrement parce que je connais le chemin par cœur, que ma tête était occupée ailleurs et que mes pieds avaient pris le relais.

Je voulais partir, je ne pouvais plus rester ici, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, mon âme hurlait intérieurement.

Un choix s'imposait parmi les diverses options qui m'étaient offertes : me tuer comme le suggérait cet abruti de Heath, ou partir, le plus loin possible d'ici…

Une discussion avec ma famille semblait inévitable. Mais bon, transférée en milieu de semestre dans une autres école, quoi de mieux pour attirer l'attention ?

Arrivée devant chez moi, humble maison de banlieue, je respirais un bon coup : ma mère était là, mon père était là, et moi … je partais. Il me fallait juste leur accord.

En passant la porte j'entendis :

-Jooooooe ! Joe c'est toi ? hurla ma mère

Je posai mon sac et pendis mon manteau d'invisible et me rendis dans la cuisine. Ma mère expérimentait un de ses nouveaux plats. Drôle de couleur et surtout drôle d'odeur.

- J'ai fais un ragoût d'agneau me dit-elle l'air satisfait

- Ha… je vois, notre espérance de vie vient de se réduire drastiquement, lui rétorquais-je le plus sérieusement du monde

Ma mère se retourna et me regarda longuement

-Quelque chose ne va pas Joe ?

Et mince, ma mère était un détecteur à problèmes, point essentiel à prendre en compte dans mon plan.

Elle continua : « quoi de neuf au lycée ? Bonne journée ? »

-j'ai eu A+ en Littérature, mais là n'est pas le sujet, maman il faut que l'on parle

5 mots que ma mère redoutait d'entendre un jour, 5 mots combinés avec le ton adéquat et voila comment rendre sa mère inquiète, hystérique, et autres.

-Bien… bien, balbutiât ma mère, Chéri ! Joe veut nous parler continua t-elle.

-Je suis dans le salon, venez me rejoindre les filles dit mon père

Arrivant dans le salon, précédé de ma mère, je commençais à regretter ma périlleuse entreprise.

-Alors Joe, de quoi veux-tu que l'on parle ? dit-il sur un ton paternel

Ma mère se leva et se mit à battre l'air – enfin Roy, que tu peux être idiot, notre fille est enceinte !

Enceinte ? Moi ? Je ne pu retenir mon amusement, je ris aux éclats jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux et les rampes en résultant au niveau de mon ventre me firent mettre un pied à terre.

Paradoxe de la situation : je riais gaiement alors que mon cœur pleurait.

-Non maman je ne suis pas enceinte, crois moi, cela est beaucoup moins grave. Je ravalais mes larmes de rire et poursuivais

Papa, Maman, je veux quitter Bayou.


	5. Chapter 5 Ultimate

**Chapitre 5 "ultimate"  
**

A l'annonce de ma décision, un long silence gênant prit la suite.

Mon père décida à le briser

-je pense être en droit de te demander pourquoi ?

Alors, mon cœur parlât, mettant au placard ce mental pourrit qui m'avais fais mentir pendant toutes ces années à cette famille que j'aime tant. Je lui racontât le calvaire du lycée, mon invisibilité évidente aux yeux des garçons et des filles, mon besoin de liberté… enfin tout ce que je cachais aux yeux du monde.

Ma mère me demandât de monter dans ma chambre, qu'elle et mon père devaient parler sérieusement.

Résignée, boulets aux pieds, je montais dans ma tour, mon monde, mon refuge, encore anesthésiée par mes déclarations, les jambes tremblantes. Je gagnais mon lit et m'effondrais comme si je n'avais pas dormi depuis des années, que dis-je ! Des siècles.

Je me laissais gagner par le sommeil, et rêvais d'espoirs, j'avais des ailes, je m'envolais loin loin très loin de Bayou.

Quand je me réveillais, je ne me remis pas immédiatement des évènements de la veille.

Ouch ! Mal à la tête.

Quand la mémoire me revint, mon cœur fit un bond sans pareil, mes parents avaient du statuer sur ma vie, mon destin.

Je sautais du lit, et merde il est déjà 11h00. J'attrapais un jean et enfilais un vieux pull violet à capuche. Mais je déteste le violet, qu'a cela ne tienne ! Je manquais de me retrouver nez contre terre. Maman avait cirer le parquet. Sympa, super cool.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, je trouvais mon père et ma mère café journal à la main.

Mon père leva le nez des nouvelles du jour et me dit

-Bien dormi Joe ?

Ma mère, elle, restait silencieuse.

- Oui… j'ai bien dormi… merci

-Comme tu t'en doute Joe, nous avons pris une décision. Dit ma mère dans un murmure

Mon père poursuivit

-Joe, tu veux partir de Bayou ? Soit. Dès que nous trouverons un pensionnat dans la région, tu pourras quitter le foyer.

Je ne cru pas tout de suite à ce que je venais d'entendre.

Mon père avait dis quoi ? Que …. Je pouvais m'envoler ?

Ma réaction fut immédiate : séance d'étranglements impulsifs générale. Ma joie fut telle que ma mère n'en fut pas insensible.

Croyait-elle vraiment que je la quittais ?

Si je voulais vivre pleinement, je devais partir et ce au prix de beaucoup de sacrifices. Comme celui de ne voir mes parents qu'aux vacances scolaires.

Enfin, j'avais le feu vert de mes parents.

Les recherches de mon point d'atterrissage pouvait donc commencer.


End file.
